


【冰火】卡萨布兰卡

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 第一次发的文，文笔渣节奏慢虎头蛇尾有BG提及，有某对暗示的CP，可以猜一下（现在不用猜了……）生子警告，不喜者慎入本来起这个名字只是因为在听这首歌，但后来一看还真有点配





	【冰火】卡萨布兰卡

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，AO3存档。

JOHN四处搜寻着自己的鲨鱼ZIPPO。不在枕头下面。不在被褥上。不在地板上。不在衣服口袋里。他有一点慌张。  
就在此时女医生走了进来。“是 John Allerdyce吗？”他漫不经心地回答了一声是，把所有的精力都放在找打火机这件事上，女医生的话只当做背景板，模模糊糊在耳畔掠过。  
在桌子上！他刚才怎么没有发现？一定是他被人抬进来的时候掉在地上了。对了，现在是几点来着？他还要回去，回去见MAGNETO。还好，他没有耽误太长时间——  
“你好像，怀孕了。”  
她说什么？她的眼睛里闪烁着疑惑与热切。JOHN呆住了，问道：“你说什么？”  
医生把手中的文件放在他的面前：“我们在你的身体里发现了孕囊……”  
她的嘴唇还在一张一合，但说的话扭曲成了一片混沌。外面走廊里有人在尖叫。哭泣。“把他抬走！赶快！”很快这些声音也汇合成细小的鳞纹，上下波动。花园里孩子们的歌唱声。窗外灰白色的天空下，鸟儿翅膀的扇动。嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。  
“你他妈到底在说些什么？”他终于骂了出来，手掌已经渗出细密的汗。“你这婊子是什么意思？你难道看不出来我的性别吗！那么我可以教教你，各种意义上的！”他扑向她，忘了动用自己的能力。她尖叫着，很快他就被两个身强体壮的男护士按回床上。  
女医生大口喘息着，脸上还挂着泪珠，没有再理会那个叫骂着的金发男孩，转身走出了病房。她低声地、断断续续地吩咐护士：“让他安静下来。请主任给他做个检查。”护士小声说：“事实上……”她疲惫地摇了摇头：“我觉得他的身体一定出了点问题。现在大街上的运动还没过去呢。可是我知道，那孩子的问题，恐怕打一针已经无法解决了。”  
JOHN第二次从昏迷中清醒的时候已经尽力控制自己的脾气。这次是个男医生，矮小，秃顶，表情严肃地告诉他，他的身体恐怕真的出现了一些问题。那里面有一个生命。  
“这是怎么回事？”JOHN问道，没有骂脏话，但也差不多了。他们随即陷入了长久的沉默，都想起了最近发生的事情。他们还想到更隐秘的东西，比如，那个小小生命的另一半基因。  
男孩的嘴唇颤抖起来。医生怜悯地看着他，这是疾病，无论从哪一方面看。这个男孩很脏，很古怪，但是他毕竟还是个孩子。医生认为那都不是他自主选择的。是命运。  
“我要怎样才能……”男孩问道，“把它，你，你明白。”  
医生告诉他那需要一笔钱。“把它弄出来可不像弄进去那么容易。现在我们还有点把握，月份，咳，越大就越危险，费用也越多。”  
那个男孩低下头去，肩膀颤动着，突然就从被褥里钻了出来，冲出门去。

  
在一连去了三家医院后JOHN已经完全绝望。他不知道自己是怎么回到密林中的。他只是在思考，怎样去除这个累赘，这个怪物。  
他心里已经隐隐有了猜测。和女孩，他有过许多次。但是这个孩子的另一半基因提供者不是她们。  
他会死吗？在和这个怪物共存的，剩下的日子里？他觉得杀死一个人是很痛快的事，当他在BOBBY家门前的时候。他没有想到在死亡的威胁下生活是多么痛苦。  
BOBBY。比自己高六厘米。金褐色头发。剑眉，狭长的、温和的眼睛。他常常想要在那双眼睛里看一下自己的倒影。短鼻子，薄嘴唇，坚毅的下颌。他原来将他的脸记得这么清晰。不仅仅是他的脸，还有他的身体。  
不要去想这些。好好去想一想怎么搞到那笔钱。  
用来杀死他们的孩子的钱。  
我可以去抢劫吗？我可以杀人吗？备选方案一二。我最好不要惹上麻烦。或者我可以让MAGNETO帮忙。不，不行。MAGNETO极其强大，但不会为了无用的东西多出一分力气。可是也许我还有一点用呢？  
如果我把这件事告诉BOBBY呢？  
他想起了BOBBY在街头看他的眼神。

那天晚上BOBBY拥抱他，抚摸他，脱下了他的衣服，把他按到了床上。他用仅存的清醒叫道：“BOBBY？你疯了吗？”BOBBY听到了他的话，停下来和他鼻尖相碰，定定地望着他。JOHN在他的眼睛里看到了自己，一张严肃的脸，呆愣愣的眼神。  
JOHN回手拥抱住他，亲吻他薄薄的嘴唇，尝到他唇齿之间酒的味道。两个人的嘴唇来回疯狂地厮磨纠缠，衣服一件一件落到地上。原来他们之间的距离可以这么接近，他们都陷进了柔软而不定的罗网。

* * *

  
JOHN反应了一两秒钟，这才意识到自己全身都在隐隐作痛。有一个人拽着他的衣领，拖着他一直向前走。夜色浓如海，在远处风声呼啸流光烁影。他想要挣扎，但是小腹处的异样让他不敢动弹。

他低声叫道：“嘿！你是谁？”那个人站住了，松开手，JOHN下意识地蜷起身子，抬起头来，愣住了，喃喃道：“BOBBY？”

他慢慢地站了起来，摇晃了一下，说：“学校里其他人呢？”

“我告诉他们我要来找你。”

JOHN不知道该怎么回应。他想起自己之前的无耻行径，他把火焰对准了BOBBY。有一刻他真的动了杀心，烧死这个人，他已经不是自己的朋友了！万磁王会胜利，这些人算什么？变种人是最强大的！看看面前这个人给了自己什么？除了恶心和恐惧之外没有其他的感情——

“你为什么要来找我？滚吧，回到你的学校去，我们已经没有关系了。”

他尽力想显得恶毒，可是愧疚和后怕让他的声音颤抖了。BOBBY没有生气，好像早就知道会是这样似的，说：“我也猜你不会回去。但是你能去哪儿？”

JOHN向前迈了几步，捂住小腹，单膝跪在地上。BOBBY愣了一下，立刻冲过来扶住他：“JOHN?JOHN?你怎么了？”

约翰想说；“不要动我，滚开，回到学院里头去，然后这辈子都不要和我见面。”他知道那会实现的。

但是他还没来得及说出口，就觉得腹部一阵锐利的疼痛，顿时眼前一片黑白光点。等到光点渐渐消散，他看到波比的眼神。紧绷的，像他咬紧了的嘴唇。

“你能借我一笔钱吗？”约翰的脸火辣辣的，抬起头来看了波比一眼，又立刻低下头去。我终于还是走上这一步了。

“多少？”

波比听到数字时沉默了片刻，问道：“你要这些钱干什么？”

“杀人。”BOBBY的脸色一变，JOHN冷笑道：“你觉得这些钱足够杀掉一个人吗？花这些钱雇我，我都不会干。”他低下了头，说；“你不要问为什么。是为了我。波比，看在……”他不会服软，眨了眨眼睛，鼻子里泛起一股酸。

BOBBY有一瞬间想要把手放到JOHN搭着膝盖的手上去。但他立刻明白过来，站起身，在心里叹了一口气。

他该走了。

一个月之后，JOHN来到了那条小巷，在那里从早上坐到下午。黄昏时分，BOBBY终于来了。乔恩站起身来，咬住了嘴唇，望周围看了看。波比也许想把手里的小提包直接塞到他手里，但最终是抬到他面前。

“你要的东西。”

John接了过来。他涨红了脸，转头就走，迈出十来步后又停了下来。他转过头，波比还在原地，背后是硕大、耀眼的鎏金般的夕阳。他看不清他的脸，抬起手，慢慢遮住了阳光。

他转过身，逃离了这个小巷。

* * *

他最后梦到乔恩已经是三十岁之前的事了。你敢相信吗，你将来会有五个孩子？玛莉脸色为之一变。掩饰尴尬一样，众人大笑起来，乔恩雪白的牙齿闪闪发光，眼睛里是那样稚气的疯狂。回去的路上玛莉一言不发，心事重重的样子。我们会找到解决办法的。我……我不知道，他们也太粗鲁了。会的，一定会。我们的孩子一定是最可爱的。灯光下，她的脸颊浮上一层薄而娇的绯红色，他俯下身去，亲吻上她垂落的长发。隔着手套，她轻轻地抱住他。

现在他已经不怎么做梦了——也许是不再记得了。他还小的时候，梦是可以清晰感知的，想“我是在做梦”，用力地想或者大声说出来就可以睁开双眼，面对现实。而今他只能被动接受，全情投入，对着身前的倩影叫道：“安娜！”

安娜转身，胸前抱着菲莉芭，苗条的身子裹着披风，宁静的眼眸掠过他，嫣然一笑。她绾起了披肩的长卷发，鬓边的银色与耳垂上的珍珠相映成趣，温婉而静美。菲莉芭咧开小嘴笑着：“爸爸。”他伸开两臂迎接她们，她们走向他，走过他，走入无边的雾气。

他的下摆被轻轻扯了一下。杰西卡仰头看着他，说：“我想回家了。”姬蒂抱着新生的婴儿，沉默地注视着他的脸。他们蹉跎太久，她的脸庞不再年轻了，但是声音没变：“抱抱我吧。”她的肌肤冰冷，泪水如雪水，沾湿他的面颊。“帮我照顾好他们。”她的眼神蛛丝般攀附在他身上，身体却一步一步远离，倒退着，被浓稠的雾裹挟吞没。

雾慢慢地、潮水一样散去，沉沉的黑暗里，逐渐显露出桌子、椅子的轮廓。他打开床头灯，被灯光刺得眯起双眼。他捂着脸躺了一会儿，坐起身来，披上衣服，走到洗手间，往脸上泼了两把水。还是不够冷。

奥萝婼抬起头看着他。“睡不着吗？”

“我得出去走走。”他疲惫地说。

“太早了点。”

她的双眼中起伏着伤感与怜悯。是啊，他想，我有什么资格不叫别人伤感与怜悯呢。我的情人离开了我，跟了一个众所周知的恶人，因为我满足不了她，可这不是我的错。我的妻子死去了，给我留下幼小的孩子。他没有机会看看姬蒂那张惨白的脸（他只是听到电话那头，“她已于……”，真奇怪，放下电话后，他喘不过气来，但是流不出泪）。

天色还是灰沉沉的，一弯银白的月亮闪放清冷的光，晨风触动衣袖，窸窣作响。路上行人很少，一个个从他身边掠过，有如鬼影。他以前没有来过这里，一边往前走，一边暗暗记下路线。但是，那一张脸，依旧不依不饶地飘进他的眼眸深处。

他进了一家酒吧。甫一踏入，悔意陡生。酒吧表面上相当朴素不起眼，但里面却是出乎意料的喧嚣，绚烂的光彩混着放浪的音乐，在每个人沉醉的脸上跳跃。戴着面具的酒保在人群中鱼似的穿梭。他从一个攀在男伴身上狂吻的金发女郎身边挤过，停下来茫然四顾。他的面前闪过另外一对交颈鸳鸯，似有心似无意地撞了他的右肩一下。力道颇大，让他猛地倒退一步，正好撞在背后的人身上，惹得那人不满地叫了一声：“该死！”

一个宽额头、鼻梁挺直、长发如海藻的年轻女孩瞪大眼睛瞧着他，手里端着半杯橙汁——另外半杯在衣服上。他一时不知道该说什么，愣了五六秒之后说：“我很抱歉。”女孩挑起眉看着他：“第一次来？”她靠在墙上，转过头望着身边的男孩，微微一笑。

高大的男孩抬起手虚虚一指：“要是你嫌太吵，可以往楼上走。”“你得小心些，兄弟。”“我觉得……没事，洛。”男孩歪头回应女孩。他手指的方向赫然是一扇门，波比松了一口气，谢过他们向那边走去，无意中回顾，那女孩半倾下身，把一杯满满的橙汁递给一个十三四岁的男孩。那男孩的五官精致而小巧，一双眼睛直直向他射过来——在绚烂的灯光下，那双眼睛犹如水晶，带些紫罗兰的色泽。

他一步步踏上古旧的、在他脚下吱呀作响的楼梯，揣想着那个孩子眼中流露出的奇怪的光彩。他一定在哪里见过类似的眼神……他见到那个高个子男孩的时候就觉得熟悉。

二楼中人已大幅减少。他在三楼犹豫片刻，走进了门。非常清静，柜台后面坐着一个酒保，只有两个客人，一个金发男子，还有一个十七八岁的少女。

“……你不知道她年轻时候多漂亮，有那么一双迷人的绿眼睛。”

少女轻轻一笑，眼睛瞟到了他，朝同伴打了个噤声的手势，站起身来，把门关上，走到他面前，站着不动。

“她是在等你吩咐呢。”中年男人说。

波比要了威士忌。按理说没多少人会在凌晨买醉，但是这里的窗帘拉得严严实实，暖黄色的灯光温柔地一撒，犹如夜晚。

波比慢慢咽下一口酒。少女又在中年男人面前坐了下来，团在椅子里，一双杏仁眼往他这边一掠。也许是在好奇。她的金发剪得非常短，微笑的时候，左脸颊处便打着旋一样漂上深深的酒窝。

他觉得熟悉。这个虚拟的夜晚，一切都让他觉得熟悉。但是他不应该想这么多的。此时此刻，只应属于哀悼，无比令人珍惜，因为今后，还有多少能叫他哀悼的东西呢。

“……你听我说！然后她就抛弃了我。当时我真想不通是为什么。她有那么多情人，还有好几个孩子咧。而我呢？我可没有什么情人和孩子，只有她一个。我年轻时候的确颇有一些风流韵事，但那都是过去了。而她呢？选择了一个带着女儿的、比她小那么多的小白脸。好吧，就当她天生丽质，老当益壮，怎么？难道就可以这么对待一个陪在他身边这么久的人吗？……当然，我明白，她是非常有魅力的。她可真是我见过最有魅力的女人。这可不是我一个人的看法，我兄弟也是这么觉着的——说起这个来，我觉得他们之间也是不清不楚，就是我一直没好意思承认，因为，被一个比自己小好多的小男孩给打败，总好过被自己的兄弟给打败吧。可是，她总是那么高傲而敏感。不管我这时候说多少谴责她的话，见了她的面，我的膝盖就又变成一滩烂泥了……”

“你纯粹是说谎。你有孩子。”

中年男人转向了酒保，忽然咧嘴一笑，站起身来，衣物瞬息间被钴蓝色覆盖：“他全归你了。”

在他背后的桌子上，波比不知什么时候已沉沉睡了过去。若望·阿勒德斯摘下面具，看了对方一眼：“难道从他身上我还能得到什么好处吗？”

瑞雯一愣，随即放声大笑。“阿勒德斯，在我面前没必要装。”她猫儿一般轻捷无声地走到他跟前，“机会可能只此一次，随你吧。我得下去，提醒一下那帮醉鬼——布伦达。”

哑女站起身来，凝视着自己的父亲，柔和地笑了笑。若望走过去，摸了摸她的金发。可怜的小姑娘。“布伦，宝贝，我马上就来。”布伦达在楼梯口停住了，回转过身，右手在空中划了一条看不见的线。若望的眉心感知到一个潮湿的吻。她的脸红了起来，她一向是不善于对亲人表达感情的。

现在只剩下两个人了。若望转过身来，注视着波比的脸。仍然年轻，仍然是记忆中的五官。少了些什么还是多了些什么，不是他在这短短时间内就能分辨的，也不是他带给他的。

他走到波比面前，把面具丢下，屈膝至地，涨红了脸庞。他咬住了嘴唇——是啊，感觉这十多年就像白过了一样。他又回到那条小巷去了。他不后悔。他真的下不了手。布伦达是波比给他最好的礼物。他的双颊有什么必要这么火辣辣的？有什么必要？当年不会说的话难道现在就会说了吗？他也完全不知道该说些什么，又有什么要说。如果说有……

“你和我道过别了吗？”他调侃地问道。

**Author's Note:**

> 回头看看这文已经脱缰了，毕竟好几个月没重温叉男，对两人外貌描写都是上网找B站视频。后续也许会修改吧。最初的脑洞是让小火死掉，后来的手写版本是让小火毁容，彻底BE，但最近把手写稿转为电子稿的过程中发现了自己不知什么时候打上的小冰救小火的一段，于是BE不了了。


End file.
